Love The Way It Hurts
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: During the fight, Fitz tops Eli. Hard... It is slash... M-rated slash...


**Author's Crap****:** So, yeah… I was watching "Try Honesty pt2"… Is it just me or did anyone else see the need to slash Eli and Fitz? Just me? Ah, well I'm gonna make it happen. Hell, I just like Eli and canon is just damn boring so, I figured, why not? I love Eclare but, I love slash more. I await the eggs and bricks to come flying through my window tomorrow… I don't think there's much of a plot here but there is pr0nz…

**Warning****:** This is slash… M-rated slash… Please go far away if this bothers you… I don't wanna hear a damn thing about it being slash and M-rated…

**Disclaimer****:** -is poked with hot poker on ass- Damn! I'm writing it! I don't own Degrassi: The Next Generation! I don't! Honest! If I did, well… Let's just save that for the fics…

* * *

"Ugh!" Eli hit the side of the building with a tremendous amount of force before hobbling over to the dumpster.

Fitz was looming over him and Eli wasn't sure how much more of a beating he could take. He didn't really have too much time to think about that before Fitz hit him over his head with both fists. He crashed to the hard cement and winced as his skull throbbed in pain. Eli curled up to avoid anymore hits to his abdomen as it was most likely (definitely) bruised.

"Is that all you got?" Eli badgered while he was getting kicked from behind by Fitz. "My granny hits better than you!"

Eli could've sworn he saw smoke come from Fitz's ears as the bully sent a punch straight for his face. Eli put a hand up just barely avoiding too much damage.

"Oh, really?" Fitz bellowed with anger. "I'll break every bone in your fuckin' body!"

Eli felt Fitz turn him over and grab his hair from behind. By this point, Eli was too exhausted to put up much of a fight and his efforts were rendered useless by Fitz's manhandling. He used one hand to grip both of Eli's wrists tightly and the other to pull his hair up until he faced him.

"W-what's wrong?" Eli stammered out on the verge of passing out. "Can't punch any harder?"

Fitz slammed Eli's face into the rough concrete none too gently. Eli's face contorted in pain as he struggled to hold onto his resolve.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Fitz growled into Eli's ear.

His face was so close to Eli's ear it made the other teen tense and emit a nervous air. The hairs on the back of Eli's neck rose as did his temperature. While he was in an incredible amount of pain, Eli couldn't believe that he was actually getting excited. Maybe it was the endless head trauma but, he couldn't really care at the moment.

"Why so silent, Eli?" The bully whispered directly into Eli's ear. "Unless, you like being hurt?"

Eli couldn't say anything. Fitz's mouth was still quite close to his ear and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue along it teasingly. Eli let out a moan before bucking what few unpinned parts of his body he had.

"I know how to make you hurt even more…" Fitz said pulling Eli's head back again and this time biting down hard on his earlobe.

Eli's mind went blank as he felt the other teen sink his teeth into his sensitive flesh. He almost cried out in pain but, a sudden pleasure overtook that feeling.

"It hurts," Fitz spoke while lapping at the blood on Eli's earlobe. "Doesn't it, Elijah?"

Eli's mouth attempted to form words but could find no strength to do so. Fitz had begun to roughly suckle it and Eli's mouth involuntarily released a quiet moan. He couldn't be enjoying this. He shouldn't be enjoying this. The lack of control, the lack of freedom; it was all too intriguing. He was enjoying the rough treatment Fitz was putting on his body.

"You like pain…" The bully spoke while sending the hand that was in Eli's hair down to the nape of his neck where it lingered. "That's why you always try to provoke me. It's not just any pain though, is it?"

Eli's body jolted when Fitz fingers traced invisible barely touching lines along the exposed skin of his neck.

"N-no…" His answer came forth on its own.

"It's mine…" The bully said placing his mouth on the nape. "You love my pain… So much that it scares you…"

As much as he hated to admit it, Fitz's statement had some truth to it. Eli wanted to fan the flames of Fitz's already short fuse. He wanted to stoke the fires of hatred to their maximum heat. He wanted all of it. Fitz's anger, Fitz's hatred, and most of all Fitz's pain.

Eli gritted his teeth as Fitz bit down on the smooth skin of his neck. Eli's head turned allowing the other teen more access to the skin. Eli felt his skin break under those sharp teeth and relished in the pleasure the he felt.

"Harder…" He heard himself whisper.

He felt the teeth leave his neck and his head forced to the ground. Fitz leaned down and put his hand on Eli's head pressing it down.

"Don't give me orders…" Fitz spoke coldly. "I'm in control here…"

Eli felt the weight on his back being lifted as he was forcefully yanked up by his wrists. A strong, violent shove pushed him into the brick wall where he collided none too softly. Fitz pushed him flat up against the wall so that he was facing Eli. The stubborn pleasured haze in Eli's eyes was alluring to the bully and made him want to kiss the stubborn prankster but, the desire to cause him pain, so much pain that he'd cry out for more, outweighed that.

Eli noticed that Fitz had released his wrists and that if he wanted to he could find a way to escape. The question was: Did he want to?

Fitz had him pressed up against the wall and was nibbling on his "Adam's Apple" roughly. Eli tilted his head back in pleasure as he gripped the arms of Fitz's jacket tightly. The bully was biting and piercing the skin of his neck and Eli wouldn't dare have it end.

"I hate you…" Fitz whispered to him as he gripped Eli's mid-section with both hands.

Eli didn't know why the "hate" part made his lower regions heat. Fitz grabbed the jacket that Eli wore and quite roughly yanked it from his body. He threw it on the ground before inhaling the Ocean scent that lingered around the boy. It intoxicated him.

"I hate the damn ocean you wear…" Fitz whispered again.

Again, Eli's groin jumped with anticipation. The bully slid Eli's shirt up and proceeded to pinch and tweak the buds present. Eli's body squirmed as he sucked in a breath as Fitz's fingers swam across his chest hungrily like a shark.

"I hate your stubborn attitude…" Fitz spoke loudly this time.

Eli knew that Fitz was getting off on watching him melt and decided to do something that would change the game. He leaned in and kissed the bully right on his lips. At first, Fitz froze before kissing back with a rougher enthusiasm. He reopened Eli's busted lip and drank the droplets of blood that fell from it. Eli tasted the coppery taste of his blood and the smoky taste of Fitz's cigarettes. It wasn't the most pleasant but, it sent ripples of excitement through his body.

"I thought I told you that I was calling the shots here…" Fitz growled against Eli's lips.

Eli was about to respond with something but was cut off by Fitz biting down hard on one of his nipples. He cried out in pain before reaching out for something to grab, anything; he grabbed a hold of Fitz's short hair. Fitz took the hand in his hair and squeezed the wrist hard as if to warn Eli not to do that.

"Don't touch me," Fitz barked. "Unless, I tell you to…"

Eli groaned at the commanding voice and balled his fists up to resist his urges. As Fitz worked on his chest, Eli felt as he pressed his body against Fitz's own, the rapidly hardening length of the bully.

"Y-you're hard…" Eli stammered as the bully continued to nibble and leave angry red marks and bruises.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" He spoke lifting his head from Eli's chest to face him.

Fitz grabbed Eli's belt and tore it from around his hips and popped the other teen's pants button open. He pulled Eli's hips back into his own and roughly ground them against the other boy's. Eli groaned as Fitz controlled both their movements.

He pushed Eli back against the wall before running a hand down his ass. A warm feeling spread throughout Eli's body as the hand smacked his ass with no warning. His mouth opened in a gasp as the torture continued. Fitz grabbed and smacked the other teen's backside until he grabbed the jeans and tugged them and his boxers down to his ankles.

The cold air blowing through the back alley hit the bare skin of Eli's ass and legs and he shivered slightly.

The skin was red from Fitz's smacking and still a little tender. He smacked it again before grinding it against his own member again. The rough denim of Fitz's jeans on the smooth bare skin of Eli's bottom hurt but felt pleasurable in its own way. Eli's member was standing straight from his body and released spats of pre-cum when Fitz's hand accidentally brushed against it.

"Spread your legs, Elijah…" Fitz ordered.

His name sounded so dirty coming from Fitz's lips but in a sexy way. Eli's lack of control ridden body obeyed the order as he moaned in want.

"Wider…" Fitz ordered again and the body against him obeyed.

Fitz looked up and down Eli's shaking body. Eli's hands were balled up and pressed against the wall, his legs looked ready to collapse at any moment, and his ass looked inviting as it lay bare for Fitz.

Without even so much as a warning, Fitz slid a dry finger into Eli's warm hole. It burned. That's all Eli could think. It hurt so bad. No preparation. No lube. Just dry finger.

It almost brought tears to the teen's eyes but he held them back. No matter how much pain he wanted, he wouldn't ever give Fitz the pleasure of seeing him cry.

"Push out…" Fitz spoke from behind him.

Eli pushed as Fitz's finger slid in a little more. He almost had the whole finger in and he moaned in pleasure as Fitz began to piston it in and out. It felt weird. It was almost as though a foreign object was invading his personal space. The pain began to subside but the weird feeling did not.

"Hmph…" Fitz scoffed. "Virgins…"

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He'd fucked girls before he transferred to Degrassi but, guys, no way. This was all new to him.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it when he heard the sound of a buckle being undone and a zipper unzipped.

Was Fitz really going to-

"FUCK!" Eli released a loud cry as he held back the urge to cry.

Fitz's member was all the way in with a single thrust. There was definitely some tear around his anus and he knew he was bleeding but these things seemed irrelevant as he tried to soothe his sensitive body.

"You're fuckin' tight…" Fitz ground out before moving in and out of Eli at a medium pace.

Eli had no time to adjust as each burning thrust was replaced by another one right after.

"Oh, fuck!"Eli continued to swear as his eyes strained not to let one tear drop show.

The cock in his ass was relentless in its attacks on Eli's body. Eli's body began to shiver and quake with exhaustion as the thrusts continued. Suddenly they stopped and the member was pulled out completely. It didn't exit gently but, Eli was thankful for the moment that it was gone.

"Oh, you think we're done?" Fitz chuckled. "Not by a long shot."

Fitz turned him around in one swift motion and grabbed the backs of Eli's knees hoisting him up and thrusting back in. Eli's face contorted in pain as the thrusting sped up. It was a dull ache but, it began to turn a little more pleasurable. Eli's legs wrapped around Fitz pushing his hips into his own. Eli's body began to respond to the stimulation that it was being given and his member began to react accordingly.

"Fuck…" Eli groaned as the dull ache began to subside into pleasure.

Fitz's face was twisted into one of pleasure as he saw Eli's member twitch in delight. He sent on particularly hard thrust up into Eli's delicious spot. Eli's will to not let Fitz see his tears was gone. A single tear slid down his cheek slowly as he cried out moving his hips to feel that incredible pleasure again.

Fitz smirked once he found what he was looking for. He thrust into it with force a few more times before Eli looked about ready to cum. He wasn't too far behind either. This was getting to become one of the best he's ever had.

"Fitz!" Eli screamed as he kept hitting that spot.

Eli looked at Fitz with delirious desire in his eyes and the tears in his eyes sparkled. That look spurred Fitz onto orgasm and he gave a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out of the boy. He put Eli down and turned to face him.

"Jerk yourself off…" Fitz commanded.

Eli began to quickly tug at his member until he released in his hand and on his chest. He panted after sliding down the brick wall and onto the ground.

Fitz had begun to redress himself and light a cigarette. There were no words that needed to be said. Eli couldn't say anything. He simply loved the way it hurt.

* * *

**Author's Crap****:** So, I know the ending could've been better but, whaddaya expect a 4:08 AM? None the less, how was it? I just kept watching that fight scene and developed this random ass thing… I'm still working on my PeterxSav so be lookin' forward to that. And, like always, R&R.


End file.
